Boys Over Flowers
Details *'Title:' 꽃보다 남자 / Kkotboda Namja *'Also known as:' Boys Before Flowers / Boys Over Flowers *'Genre:' Romance, Comedy *'Episodes:' 25 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Jan-05 to 2009-Mar-31 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Related TV Series:' Meteor Garden (CTS, 2001), Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005), Meteor Shower (Hunan TV, 2009), Hana Nochi Hare (TBS, 2018) *'Original Soundtrack:' Boys Over Flowers OST Synopsis Geum Jan Di is an ordinary girl whose family owns a dry cleaning store. While delivering dry cleaning to a student at the prestigious Shin Hwa High School, she saves his life by stopping his attempt at jumping off the roof and is given a full swimming scholarship. She attends Shin Hwa High and soon is terrorized by the leader of F4 (the four richest and most popular boys at the school) Gu Jun Pyo. Although Jun Pyo persists on bullying her, he begins to find himself attracted to Jan Di. However, Jan Di has a crush on Yoon Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo's best friend. When she realizes that Ji Hoo is merely a close friend and that she really loves Jun Pyo the couple are thrown into a dilemma as Jun Pyo's mother sets out to break them up and find a more suitable match for her son. Cast ;Main Cast *'Koo Hye Sun as Geum Jan Di' ;F4 *'Lee Min Ho as Goo Joon Pyo' **Jung Chan Woo as young Joon Pyo **Kang Han Byul as child Joon Pyo *'Kim Hyun Joong as Yoon Ji Hoo' **Kang San as younger Ji Hoo **Nam Da Reum as child Ji Hoo *'Kim Bum as So Yi Jung' **Moon Bin as young Yi Jung **Jung Tae Ho (정태호) as child Yi Jung *'Kim Joon as Song Woo Bin' *Kim So Eun as Chu Ga Eul (Jan Di's best friend) ;Extended Cast *Kim Hyun Joo as Goo Joon Hee (Joon Pyo's elder sister) *Lee Hye Young as Kang Hee Soo (Joon Pyo's mother) *Ahn Suk Hwan as Geum Il Bong (Jan Di's father) *Im Ye Jin as Na Gong Joo (Jan Di's mother) *Park Ji Bin as Geum Kang San (Jan Di's younger brother) *Han Chae Young as Min Seo Hyun (F4's best friend/Ji Hoo's ex girl friend) *Lee Min Jung as Ha Jae Kyung (JK Group's CEO's daughter and Jun Pyo's fiancee) *Lee Jung Gil as Yoon Seok Young (Ji Hoo's grandfather) *Jung Ho Bin as Jung Sang Rok (Kang Hee Soo's Chief Secretary) *Lee Si Young as Oh Min Ji **Lee Joon Hee (이준희) as child Min Ji *Gook Ji Yun as Choi Jin Hee / Ginger *Jang Ja Yun as Park Sun Ja / Sunny *Min Young Won as Lee Mi Sook / Miranda *Kim Ki Bang as Bom Chun Sik (Jan Di and Ga Eul's boss) *Song Suk Ho as Butler Lee *Kim Young Ok as Head Maid *Im Ju Hwan as So Yi Hyun (Yi Jung's older brother) *Park Soo Jin as Cha Eun Jae (Yi Jung's first love) *Kim Jong Jin as So Hyun Sub (Yi Jung's father) *Kim Min Ji as Jang Yoo Mi *Jung Ui Chul as Lee Min Ha / Min Jae Ha (fashion model) ;Cameo Appearances *Kim Hyung Joon as himself (cameo, ep4) *Kim Kyu Jong as himself (cameo, ep4) *Heo Young Saeng as himself (cameo, ep4) *Lee Hae Woo as Host Q (the guy who drugged Jan Di's drink, ep4) *Lee Jung Joon as Gong Soo Pyo (Ga Eul's boyfriend, ep9-10) *Heo Kyung Hwan as cell phone event MC (ep10) *Lee Jung Sung as radiologist (cameo, ep13) *Hai Ming as Ming (Ji Hoo's friend, ep14-15) *Lee Suk Goo (이석구) as (Shinhwa's high school principal) *Jo Soo Bin (조수빈) as announcer *Jang Se Hyun as tied-up student (cameo) *?? as Goo Bon Hyung (Joon Pyo's father) *Jung Da Sol (정다솔) *Song Seung Yong *Won Jong Rye *Ji Seung Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Group Eight *'Director:' Jun Ki Sang *'Original writing:' Kamio Yoko *'Screenwriter:' Yoon Ji Ryun *'Composer:' Oh Joon Sung Episode Ratings See Boys Over Flowers/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Novella Drama - Actress (Koo Hye Sun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Lee Min Ho) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actress Award (Kim So Eun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Lee Min Ho and Koo Hye Sun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizen Award (Koo Hye Sun) *'2009 2nd Korea Junior Star Awards:' TV Drama Newcomer Award (Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009 11th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best OST - "Because I'm Stupid" (Boys Over Flowers OST) by SS501 *'2009 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Most Popular Drama Award *'2009 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Most Popular Actor Award (Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Lee Min Ho) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award (Kim Hyun Joong) Notes *The drama is a Korean adaptation of the famous Japanese manga Hana Yori Dango by Kamio Yoko. *The cast and crew spent a week filming in the South Pacific in New Caledonia and on Waiheke Island. Filming also includes Macau and Jeju Island. *Due to Koo Hye Sun's injury, Group Eight decided to air a Special on 2009-Mar-02 and the 17th Episode aired the day after. *Park Shin Hye was almost set to play Jan Di, but she was rejected at the last minute and Koo Hye Sun was cast in her place instead. *Gu Jun Pyo's role was first offered to actor Jang Geun Suk, but he turned it down because he thought it was a role too big for him. In addition, he initially wanted to play the character of Ji Hoo but had been given to Kim Hyun Joong, so he decided to star in Beethoven Virus, leaving Lee Min Ho with the role of Gu Jun Pyo. *Actress Jang Ja Yun, who played the role of Park Sun Ja (Sunny), committed suicide on March 7, 2009. At the beginning of chapter 18, the following text appears: "We offer our condolences for Jang Ja Yun, we pray for her to rest in peace." *According to a series of statements by scriptwriter Yoon Ji Ryun, he said that Gu Jun Pyo at the beginning was not the protagonist of the drama, but Yoon Ji Hoo, and so most of the time on screen (with Jan Di) was for him. *In 2011 it began broadcasting in Latin America on Pan American Television channels (Peru) with the title "Los Chicos son Mejores que las Flores", Puerto Rico TV (Puerto Rico), SERTV (Panama), Mexiquense TV (Mexico), Ecuador TV (Ecuador), ETC TV and MEGA (Chile) on MEGA it came out with the title "Casi el Paraíso". *Recently, Leeteuk of the band Super Junior announced on the radio program SUKIRA (Super Junior Kiss The Radio) that the role of Gu Jun Pyo was also offered to Choi Si Won, a fellow member of the same group, but he rejected it. *A second season was planned but due to the drama's director having second thoughts he only filmed a special titled "the reunion of the F4". *Actor Kim Hyun Joong was at first afraid to accept the role of Ji Hoo because he thought it would ruin his musical career, however, once he accepted the role, he immediately went to buy the complete Japanese manga "Hana Yori Dango". External Links *Official Site *KBS World *News Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2009 Category:KBS